User blog:ViciousWombat/Kojak Maverick, The Elder Shieldsman
|date = Yesterday |health =90 |attack =60 |spells =60 |difficulty =50 |hp = 473(+91) |mana = 235(+45) |damage = 52(+3.3) |range = 125 |armor = 18(+2.8) |magicresist = 30(+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.670(+2.3%) |healthregen = 7.2(+0.80) |manaregen = 7.2(+0.75) |speed = 335 }}Kojak, The Elder Shieldsman is a custom champion in League of Legends. Who is a Dual Shield wielder. Abilities bonus armor and magic resist , half to ally champions. }} Kojak throws his left shield, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. If an enemy champion or large monster is hit by it Kojak can cast Appending Shield within the next 4 seconds, attaching his right shield to the farthest targeted enemy and pulling himself to that enemy. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 45/55/65/75/85 |costtype=mana |range=650/900 }} Kojak next basic attack deals bonus magic damage and grants him increased armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds, and stuns the target for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost=45/50/55/60/65 |costtype=mana }} Kojak slams both his shields to the ground damaging and slowing enemies within the range. The slow slowly diminishes over 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype=mana |range=450 }} Whenever Kojak uses his ulti, he looses the AD and his AP, until his ulti has come back off cooldown |description2= Kojak unleashes a 1750-speed wave of electricity in a large cone, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Damage is increased by 1.5% for every 1% of an enemy's missing health, capping at 100% more damage (200% damage total) against enemies with 75% or more missing health. |leveling= |cooldown= |leveling2= |range=800 |cost= 100 |costtype=mana }} }} Kajak Maverick Biogrpahy-ish Kojak is an old man who is found of shields He was a General in the Second Rune War. He was the Military General of Defense. He used two massive shields as his weapons of choice, relying on brute strength than . He was one of the last lines of defense against the Noxian Onslaught on a border state. In his final effort to stop the Noxian forces advancement, he used all his might to drive back most of the forces till one soldier chopped both his hands off with one swing, while he turned his back to help a follen commrad. Kojak, saddedned by his hands gone, use all his might to fight against the Noxian soldier. His army now filled inspiration from their leader fought back the Noxian forces, creating a turning point in the Second Rune War. Not too many years after his victory and the end of the rune war, the Institute of War was created. Around the time of this institute being created Kojak was granted the purple attire for bravery and stuff, similar to purple heart. Now he heard of the Insitute of War but with his hands gone, he had no means, or way of fighting. He then traveled to the town of Piltover to live out the rest of his life as a sad man, never to fight again for his beloved Country again. He during his time in Piltover met a man by the name of Jayce. He told Jayce of his predicament who during long hours and days of service constructed two new shields for Kajak to use. The shields were made entirely of metal, and with his new mechanical hands and shields he would consult the Institute of war to fight for his dear country once again. He wears purple because it if for veteran members of the Demacian army, usually old people. Description-ish Male a fabulous old timey white mustache with a strong jaw line old with white hair His built similar to Darius Old but strong like ox He wear bulky flashy yellow and purple armor, characteristics from A Shield similar in design to Raduin's Omen+ a Round Shield with a rectangular light screen as the shield -He places the Raduin one on top of the Light screen to use Ulti -His Round shield retracts back into his body Category:Custom champions